<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lovers in a Dangerous Time (500 words) by brightephemera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856142">Lovers in a Dangerous Time (500 words)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightephemera/pseuds/brightephemera'>brightephemera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, hard questions, love in difficult times, mentioned Cousland/Alistair, mentioned Trevelyan/Cassandra, mentioned dragon age: origins finale, wandering at night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightephemera/pseuds/brightephemera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Turin Trevelyan takes an uncharacteristically long contemplative moment with Morrigan, who has seen it all before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lovers in a Dangerous Time (500 words)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Inquisitor.”</p><p>Turin jumped. The moonlit garden was suddenly menaced by Maker knew what.</p><p>He whirled, hand ready on his dirk. It was Morrigan, who could have killed him by now but apparently didn’t want to. He shivered. Orlais had left him with entirely too keen a sense of menace.</p><p>“Morrigan,” he said, trying hard to look less terrified. “It’s late.”</p><p>“And yet you wander the garden, deep in thought.” Her stained lips curved. She was wearing a dress in the Fereldan style, studded with scales of mother of pearl. The moonlight silvering her black hair lent her an otherworldly beauty. Her voice eased catlike around his ears. “What brings you to such thoughts?”</p><p>“Nothing,” he said. “Just enjoying the air.”</p><p>“Are you? It’s frosty out here.”</p><p>“But you’re here.”</p><p>“I do not fear the cold. Come, you did not answer my question.”</p><p>“Correct.”</p><p>Her mouth curved again. “Keep your secrets, then. Recall that a man can go mad under their weight…even the small ones.”</p><p>“I don’t know how I’m supposed to court her when I’m saving the world,” he blurted.</p><p>Morrigan’s yellow eyes vanished behind thick lashes and reappeared a little more sly than before. “Has someone asked you to court her?”</p><p>“Not exactly. No. But she could, I might, and, well, you know her. I’m the only line against Corypheus and what does it mean that I still want something in the middle of this?”</p><p>Morrigan seemed to take the measure of him. A breeze picked up and stung his nose, his neck. He almost welcomed the needling; it took him out of the question, the horrible, wandering at midnight question.</p><p>“I knew someone,” said Morrigan, “who met, fell in love, and became betrothed while eliminating a Blight. ‘Tis possible.”</p><p>She had his complete attention. “How could she stand to?”</p><p>“You choose a peculiar time to become contemplative. She loved because she could not stop herself. It took two people’s weakness to make that betrothal.”</p><p>“Then is it weak to fight for it? Or brave?”</p><p>“You may wish to sort that out before you begin.”</p><p>Her calm was getting to him. “Do you think this is funny?”</p><p>“’Tis the only question that no one can answer for you. I consider that serious.”</p><p>“You still respected her.”</p><p>Morrigan touched her stomach as if queasy at the memory. But her voice was firm. “Until near the end,” she said. "Perhaps beyond."</p><p>“I’m not going to let her die.” He had switched the “she” to someone not present and Morrigan knew it.</p><p>But she pulled back to the original. “If you think she let him die, you don’t understand her at all. ‘Tisn’t a simple matter. It never was.” The breeze picked up. Morrigan turned her face to it, closing her eyes, turning her chin up to take the cold on her neck. “She watched the destruction of that which she loved most dearly, and, cruelly, it was enough. If you can accept that, you may find tomorrow's joy after all.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>